Untitled Tragedy
by Bekko Karina
Summary: Neji's twin sister, meek and, like Hinata, very shy. Let's her self be stepped on by almost everyone, especially Neji, but what if she can't take it any more. Please review, advicetips are welcome! Not really a tradedy so don't freak out.
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay, First, new story. Thank you to ever one who is going to review! This is more of a set up chapter, please read on, if at least one person reviews by tomorrow I promise I'll update!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did the show would become crappy!

Untitled Tragedy

Prologue

--

**13 years ago**

--

"Hizashi-sama, the first is a boy!" The Medic-nin said happily.

"First?" Hizashi asked.

"S-She is having twins…" The Medic-nin stammered

"W-wha-why, how…" He asked in confusion, holding the little boy in his arms. "Neji." He named the child, thinking of how screwed up he felt. (A/N: Neji means screw)

Suddenly another medic-nin came from the birthing room, holding a baby, but looking sadly at the ground.

"Hi…Hizashi-s-sama" the Medic-nin struggled with the words "I-It's a girl, but… Your Wife didn't make it…" He handed the baby to Hizashi.

Tears welled up in his white eyes, threatening to escape.

"Karina" _(Borrowed name)_

--

**4 years after that**

--

"May I see Neji, and Karina?" Hiashi-sama asked his brother.

Hizashi nodded as his children had their fate sealed.

Karina ran up to Hinata after the sealing "Happy Birthday!" She beamed, handing her tennis bracelets. "Karina-san!" Hinata said, throwing her arms around her in a giant bear hug. "I love them, I always will!" She said.

"Karina and Hinata are both very shy, but when they are around each other, they seem to have boundless confidence and energy." Hiashi said to his brother, who nodded

"Indeed."

--

About one week from then 

--

Karina cried on Neji, wearing a black dress. A private ceremony was held for Hizashi.

"F-Fa-Father." Karina sobbed.

Neji let silent tears roll down his cheeks as he stood, proudly comforting his twin in silence.

--

**That night**

--

Neji walked down the halls of the branch house. He heard a strange noise and silently opened the door.

He saw Karina hugging her knees clutching to the locket, which had a picture of mom and dad in it, as if she let go she would die.

Neji then on vowed to help her train to be strong, strong than to sit at night crying herself to sleep.

She wasn't crying for herself though, no, she was crying for Hiashi, Neji, and most of all for her Father. She knew the truth of that day; she hid and saw it happen. But she wasn't crying for herself. That would be selfish, very selfish indeed.

* * *

Yes, it is set in the modern show; they are not four or whatever but please, review!

-puppy pouts- pwease?


	2. A morning in the life of Karina

A/N: I don't know why I named it what it is name right now but I suck at naming! Suggests would be welcome!

Thanks to: ShikamaruRocks (which he does) She is the first review, and as promised I'm updating. The chapters are going to be longer now, so you'll be tortured more by my weird fan fiction! Mwhahaha! And Karina isn't supposed to be me okay, thanks! Oh, for you who don't bother to read my ramblings (my profile) if it is in parentheses and italicized than it is a translation from the Japanese word. Thank you again ShikamaruRocks!

Disclaimer: Once again, don't own Naruto it would become a lot crappier if I did! Chapter one- A morning in the life of Karina

--

Neji walked down the branch house hallway, looking for some water when he heard a crash from the room he walked by. He opened the door, activating his Byakugan.

He saw the figure of a girl holding her hand.

"What did you mess up this time." He said coldly.

The girl looked up at him, standing in her door way.

"Uh, N-nothing…"

Neji looked at her coldly.

"There aren't any shards of glass in the cut. So fix it. You're the medic-nin of the branch, Karina" He walked out of the room, and just outside of her door, where she could hear he said, "If you can do that right."

Karina glared at her palm, as if it had caused her twin to hate her. She bandaged it all the same; she didn't want to die, at least, not yet. And certainly not like this, done in by a broken lamp.

--

Karina blinked at the somewhat sudden change from house light to the course sunlight. She walked to the family training grounds, blinking all the way. She sat down to watch him training with Hinata-sama.

Neji was using Jyken-style and he was hitting her non-vital organs. He looked angry and he just got angrier when Karina came and sat down.

For some unknown reason she raised herself as to a squatting position, most likely in an attempt to leave.

Neji went for Hinata's heart, with intent to kill her.

Karina quickly pulled Hinata back, out of range and moved in front of her to avoid it even nicking her, as she did Hiashi-sama restrained her. If he didn't Karina might have died. Karina could hear Hinata hyperventilating behind her.

Neji glared at Karina as she lowered her as she lowered her head. Her duty was to protect Hinata-sama, even if it got her brother angrier with her.

Karina turned around "Hinata-sama, Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fi-" she was cut off by a fit of coughing.

Karina activated her Byakugan as a green energy surround her hand. She healed the place that needed to be and helped Hinata-sama up. "Arigatou, Karina-Chan, _(Arigatou thanks)_ I feel a hundred percent better."

Hiashi came over and Karina bowed slightly "Gomen Nasai." _(A less formal way to apologize; used with family, friends, and acquaintances.)_

"You don't need to apologize for his actions," he said, nodding to Neji over by a tree "You did as expected and protected on of the head family members." And on that note, he walked off.

"Hinata-sama, do you still wish to train?"

"Hai," _(yes)_ she replied meekly, "but with you."

Hinata and Karina trained with Jyken and Karina healed her again, giving her some advice "You breathe irregularly when you fight, clear your mind and focus on the task at hand, fighting."

Hinata smiled "Arigatou"

Karina walked back to the branch family house, where an angry Neji waited for her.

"What. The. HELL!" Neji yelled.

"I-I just…"

"You just WHAT!" He yelled, looking down at her.

"I just," she said then boldly yelled "I JUST DID MY DUTY!"

Neji raised his hand and struck her across the face, "don't raise your voice to me, you killed my mother, the least you can do is respect me!"

She looked down to the floor; she did kill their mother, when she came out of her.

The mantra of 'I killed my mother,' repeated it self in her head as she walked out the door to tread the familiar path of Konoha.

She saw a mirror and looked at herself, normally she hates herself but right now, she needed some love.

Her long black hair was braided and reached down to the small of her back; her ninja headband covered the cursed seal on her forehead with the familiar design of a leaf on it. Her white eyes glittered like diamonds in the morning sun. Pale skin reach over her body, She was very slim, still recovering a little from her anorexia, but she wasn't overly skinny any more, now she had muscle tone. That doesn't matter though, you couldn't see her body under her jacket and long pant that were bandaged and the bottom to avoid tripping over herself. They also hid her injured skin well, damaged from battle, battered from Neji.

She mentally shook her head and turned to walk away when she ran into someone. She looked up to see whom she bumped into; one onyx eye stared back at her. That was all she could see thanks to a mask and a tilted forehead protector.

"Moshi wake arimasen…" _(Formal way to apologize used for customers, clients, and superiors.) _She muttered, walking away.

Karina heard him say tiredly "Chikoku da…" _(I'm late…)_

It made her smile a bit on the inside.

--

Thank you, one and all, because, well you rock! Read and Review!


End file.
